


31 de octubre.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphelios top, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sett bottom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Sett esperaba todos los años, que llegue el 31 de octubre para poder verlo.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	31 de octubre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es PhelSett, teniendo a Sett como pasivo, como el nombre de la pareja indica. Por favor, si no te gusta la pareja, no leas, ni dejes algún mal comentario.  
> Temática vampiro, cosas canónicas, capaz, cambiadas por conveniencia xd.
> 
> Disfruten.

Desde que te conocí, perdí la emoción de los días, pasando cada vez más lento. La monotonía era el fiel compañero que me seguía a todos lados, en cada lugar.   
No quería salir mucho desde que te marchaste. No porque no pudiera por mi condición, sino que no quería buscarte entre las frías sombras de un callejón, o confundir tu escuálida figura con cualquier otra. Sería un insulto para ti, Aphelios.   
Hoy el día estuvo frío, de tus favoritos, según recuerdo que mencionaste el día que te conocí. Quien diría que terminarías siendo semejante criatura. Según las historias que contaba mi madre de pequeño, los vampiros y bestias se extinguieron hace años después de una intenta y larga guerra.   
Creo que a día de hoy nadie sabe de su existencia, y así será, mantendré bien el secreto, Phel. 

Volví al vacío de la sala luego de una refrescante ducha. Me sentía hambriento, sólo había una cosa que pudiera calmar mi agonía… Y no estabas aquí conmigo. ¿Acaso romperías la promesa?   
Caminé hasta apoyar mis brazos sobre el barandal de mi balcón. La ciudad se iluminaba con festivas luces. Más que cualquier otro día, los niños de diferentes barrios corrían de un lugar a otro, tocando los timbres en los edificios, esperando que alguien bajara con algún dulce o chocolate.   
El irritante pitar del timbre me molestaba, debía recordar quitarlo para el próximo año. No quería oír ese chirrido por toda la eternidad.   
―¿Me extrañaste?   
Voltee mi cuerpo con rapidez, una sensación que quemaba por completo me recorrió al escuchar esa voz.  
En un pestañear, tus violáceos ojos se volvieron rojos, como si fuera una orden, me aproximé a tu cuerpo con una tranquilidad que no tenía, con una lentitud que no debía sentir. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no a tu lado.   
―¿Debería tomar eso como un no? ―al estar juntos, acariciaste mi cabello con un pequeño puchero, lo despeinaste un poco y después secaste tu húmeda mano con tu chaqueta, mi pelo aún estaba algo mojado.  
―Claro que sí ―pude responder a los segundos, sacándote una sonrisa.  
―Yo también.  
Tu voz en susurros recorría todo mi ser.   
Quedamos observándonos unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Silencio si ignorábamos el murmullo en las calles, 5 pisos más abajo, y los insistentes toques del timbre.  
―Te olvidaste de sacar tu timbre ―me retaste, repitiendo la misma frase que todos los años.   
En un parsimonioso movimiento, sujetaste mis mejillas y me diste una suave caricia con tus pulgares. Una inocente sonrisa se nos escapó sin darnos cuenta.  
―Te extrañé, Settrigh.  
Mis labios se sentían cada vez más pesados y mi garganta está seca, no podía contenerme mucho al inerte encanto que tenías sobre mí. Coloqué mis pesadas manos sobre las tuyas, el contraste de tu frialdad con mi calidez, logró sacarte un bajo suspiro.   
―¿Tienes hambre? ―cuestionaste sabiendo la respuesta, podía jurar que incluso estaba más pálido que tú en estos momentos. Afirmé en un tardo movimiento, tu risa no tardó en llegar―. Yo igual.  
Tu voz cambió drásticamente y mordí mi labio, rogándole a cualquier deidad, que no tardaras demasiado en abastecer tu hambruna. Decidí dar el siguiente paso, esta vez, sorprendiéndote.   
Junté nuestros labios en un torpe beso, cada tacto que compartíamos era como si fuera el primero para mí. Mi casta experiencia no podía competir ante el pasar de tus años. Gruñí en respuesta, al imaginarte entre otros brazos.  
―¿Otra vez celoso? ―tus manos viajaron hasta atrás de mi nuca, donde mis largos mechones caían revueltos. Los envolviste entre tus dedos y jalaste de ellos para hacerme retroceder―. No aprendes más, Sett.  
Un lastimoso quejido salió de mis labios ante tus palabras, ahora por ello tardarías aún más en darme lo que tanto ansiaba. Buscaste mi mano para volver a unirla con la tuya, y me llevaste de regreso al pequeño balcón de mi hogar.  
Solía preguntarme, en aquellos desolados días, dónde era que descansaba tu cuerpo en las noches y en los calurosos días que detestabas. Dónde es el lugar que llamas hogar, con quien convives el día a día.  
―Son como tú ―mencionaste al bajar tu cabeza para observar los niños cargados de energía y felicidad―. Tan llenos de vida.  
―Estaba ―respondí y tu corta respuesta fue, nuevamente, un mohín.  
Mi voz sonaba como si te odiara, como si añorara esos días en los que la única preocupación que tenía, era existir el día a día. Ahora nada más me preocupara que el esperar el maldito 31 de octubre, fecha que pusiste para nosotros y en la cual, tenía el privilegio de verte.  
―¿Cómo está tu madre?   
―Bien. Está cada vez más pesada con el tema de conocer a la persona que me tiene enamorada ―mencioné a modo de indirecta.   
―Settrigh, Settrigh ―negaste una y otra vez, llamándome―. Aún eres un mocoso para conocer el nuevo mundo.   
Tus respuestas nunca lograban convencerme o dejarme satisfecho, jamás lo estaba.  
―Quiero cuidarte de esa crueldad, Sett. Aún tienes mucho que aprender aquí, aún debes pasar tiempo con tu familia, tu madre.  
―¿Y cuándo la vea morir que sucederá? ―todavía tenías un lado humano en lo más profundo de tu interior, sentimientos y miedos que te costaba expresar en las noches. Tu mirada, angustiada, volvió a ser violeta como las marcas en tu rostro―. Yo siempre estaré contigo.   
Nunca te busqué, simplemente apareciste en mi vida en un inoportuno momento. Nunca te busqué y aún así, me escogiste para servirte, para añorarte y extrañarte cada mísero año.   
―¿Tú te quedarás conmigo? ―sospechaba, también, que temías de que mi lealtad no durara por la eternidad el día que conociera tu mundo, tu vida.   
No sabía que los vampiros podían sentir emociones, la pena y remordimiento te envolvían cada segundo que pasabas conmigo. No debiste matarme esa noche, no debiste regresarme a la vida con una cadena atada a ti.   
Quizás, nunca debimos cruzarnos.  
―¿Settrigh?   
Pero yo no pensaba así. 

A la vista de cualquier vecino que pudiera asomarse y vernos, sin importarme en nada más, busqué tu frío afecto y cariño en un abrazo, mezclado con un beso, tan puro como lo fui en un pasado, tan apasionado como eras cada despedir de octubre.   
Con tus brazos colgando sobre mi cuello, fui llevándote hasta mi oscura habitación. No hacía falta abrir los ojos, conocía el camino de memoria, trazándolo todos los días al imaginarte conmigo.   
Tu frágil cuerpo fue recorrido sin parar por mis manos, grabando cada parte de tu piel en lo más profundo de mí para nunca olvidarte, para que cada partida sea menos dolorosa que la anterior. El control poco me duró, al llegar a mi cama me empujaste por los hombros con una ladeada sonrisa.   
Ahí latían, de nuevo, tus rojizos ojos.   
―¿Cómo estuvo tu año? ―poco te importaba, lo sabía, era más una distracción para prepararme por lo que vendría más adelante.   
―Extrañándote.  
―Yo igual, pequeño.  
Mis piernas se estiraron para recibir tu liviano cuerpo sentarse encima, tus manos subieron con lentitud mi camisa, acariciando todo a su paso antes de poder sacarla sin ningún cuidado. Solté un bajo bufido ante tu brusquedad mezclada con sutileza e intenté acomodar mi cabello que se despeinó ante el movimiento.  
―No, no ―detuviste mis manos, sonriendo al verme de esa forma―. Así es como despiertas en las mañanas, ¿verdad?   
Claro, nunca te quedaste hasta que saliera el sol.   
Quité tu incómodo y pesado abrigo, tan largo como tú, que envolvía tu figura dejándola aún más tentadora y la boté al suelo junto a mi remera. Poco a poco, el resto de las prendas fueron acompañando a las demás, todas estorban.   
―Realmente te extrañé ―mencionaste con temor, tu voz se entrecortaba entre el susurro.   
No era proveniente de ti decir tantas palabrerías al momento de hacerlo. Me sentía vivo al escucharte.  
―Yo igual, Aphelios. 

No necesitamos más las palabras, nuestros cuerpos demostraron los tormentos que callamos a lo largo de este año separados.  
Sus besos, con lentitud, subieron por todo el largo de mi pecho, aún se mantenía sentado sobre mí, moviéndose de forma sinuoso y logrando que nuestras entrepiernas se rocen. Cuando tus besos se detuvieron en mi cuello, solté un ronco quejido, entre ansioso y gustoso, entre impaciente e insaciable…   
―Tu aroma ―susurraste―. Puedo sentirte, oír lo que piensas en un bajo eco… Te siento conmigo.  
Lamiste la zona, rozándola con tus filosos dientes antes de incrustarte en aquel reconocido lugar para ti. Una corriente recorrió todo mi ser, de punta a punta, uniéndonos por un segundo.   
Tus succiones no tardaron en llegar junto a los grotescos sonidos que soltabas cuando chupabas mi sangre. Más fuerte, más intenso, con mi mente nublándose cada vez más junto a mi razonar. Mi diestra tomó, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, tu cabellera y la apreté contra mi piel. Estabas por apartarte, pero no quería eso. Quería abastecer su sed por lo que durara nuestra lejanía, para que nadie más tuviera que hacerlo.   
Para sentirme suficiente para ti por una maldita vez.  
Cuando pudiste ganarme en fuerza, te apartaste de mi cuerpo en un tosco desplazamiento y fue suficiente para correrme cuando la ventisca que entraba por la ventana, acarició mi remarcada cicatriz.   
―Settrigh ―jadeaste, relamiendo tus labios. Observaste el desastre entre nuestros cuerpos y soltaste una baja risa para luego rozar nuestros labios. Apenas podía sentir el metálico sabor de mi sangre por la falta de conocimiento que me invadía―. ¿Sett?   
Chitaste y tomaste mi rostro entre tus dedos, mis ojos ya no podían seguirte, ni podían mantenerse abiertos. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, abrí mis secos labios para hablarte:  
―Necesito… Por favor.  
No te gustaba ser tan precipitado, siempre tomabas las cosas con tiempo. Supongo que por tu extensa experiencia sobre la eternidad.   
Abriste la mordida que existía en tu muñeca, la marca que nos unió y nos lleva a donde estamos a día de hoy. Cuando mis labios fueron mojados por tu sangre, ataqué tu cuerpo de forma inconsciente y hambrienta.   
Mi vitalidad poco a poco regresaba, observándote al succionar con firmeza, imitando los movimientos antes creados por tu boca. Reprimiste un gemido, tirando hacia atrás tu cabeza, tus ojos se ponían blancos por el placer, ocultando cada sensación al mordisquear tus labios con insistencia.   
Fui abriendo mis piernas, haciéndote levantar de mi cuerpo para que te sitúes entre ellas. La extraña y profunda conexión se hizo presente en todo momento, envolviéndonos en un ambiente basto en deseo y pasión. Sin detener mis succiones, fuiste entrando en mí, ya no existía tiempo para la preparación o ser delicado, yo mismo me lo había buscado, necesitándote desde el segundo que te vi parado en mi sala.   
―¿Por qué mierda eres tan estrecho? ―jadeaste, se te dificultaba entrar en mi tenso cuerpo al ritmo que quisieras. Al morder con más fuerza, saciando solo un poco mi sed, embestiste mi interior con tu característica brutalidad.  
Desclavé mis cortos colmillos de tu piel para gemir, mi garganta ardía y mi voz salía entre cortados y gruesos sonidos. Cuando recobré el aliento y mi pesar, todo tu ser se encontraba ocupado en cohibirme entre caricias y afectos.  
Tus embestidas, pese a ser erráticas, eran pausadas y tranquilas, intentando no lastimarme al no poder contener tu carnal deseo. Tus largos dedos marchaban desde mis piernas, apretándolas, comprobando que tus dedos quedaban cortos ante mis trabajadas piernas. Mi torso y pecho fueron recorridos con tus uñas, dejando alguna marca en el camino.   
Procurabas dejar una entrañable marca cada año, en un lugar diferente cada oportunidad.   
Volviste a quitarme el aliento en un demandante beso, no había forma de calmarte o detenerte en estos momentos. Correspondía a mi ritmo, quedando lento sobre el tuyo. Haciendo más íntimo nuestro accionar, enrosqué tus piernas sobre tu cadera, pegándote más a mí, haciendo más profundo e intenso tus entradas. Pegando todos mis gemidos sobre tus labios, llamándote en busca de un respiro y de poder desfallecer entre tus brazos.   
―Aphel-  
―Cállate ―susurraste y te observé preocupado por el tono que empleaste―. No quiero terminar ―alcanzaste a mencionar y atacaste mi cuello con más fuerza que la vez anterior.   
¿Estaba delirando ya por la pérdida de conocimiento? ¿O todo esto era un paraíso que no merecía y me brindaba la muerte?   
Podía jurar, que alcancé a escuchar entre tus gemidos, como si fuera un lamento proveniente de tu alma, que no querías marcharte.   
Ladee mi cabeza, dándote libre acceso a que terminaras conmigo, terminaras dentro mío o sobre mí, no sé qué era mejor o cual prefería. Mis manos recorrían tu cuerpo, por primera vez no estaba frío, no necesitaba abrigarte o cubrirte con mi piel, ¿tú también estabas recobrando esa extraña sensación de vivir? Vivamos juntos, por el uno, por el otro.   
Sin avisarte, volví a acabar, esta vez manchando más tu cuerpo que el mío. Me pregunto si podrías concederme una ducha juntos, antes de que te marcharas. Con mi temblorosa mano, entre espasmos, tomé tu mano para tomar el néctar de tu sangre, el néctar que me regresaba a tierra. Fui delicado, lamiendo y succionando sin marcar tu fina piel con mis dientes, más de lo que estaba. Sabía que era difícil ocultar la marca al resto de los tuyos, no te gustaba dar innecesarias explicaciones.   
Mis ojos se cerraban, de cansancio, de agotamiento y no pude seguir más tu ritmo. Caí rendido mientras me sujetabas, al susurrar un te quiero en tu manchada piel. 

Un amarillento reflejo se hizo abrir los ojos. La luz del baño iluminaba mi desordenada habitación y mostraba tu arrogante figura frente a mí. Maldición, tendré que esperar otro año más para pedirte un simple baño juntos.  
―¿Ya te vas?   
Callaste y, con mucho pesar, me senté en la cama. Mis piernas aún temblaban, mi cuello dolía ante cada movimiento que hiciera con mi cabeza. Mis dedos rogaban por poder acariciarte una última vez.   
―No tienes porqué irte ―quise comprobar que aquella súplica no fue imaginación mía.   
Quería que sintieras lo mismo por mí.   
―No digas esos disparates, Settrigh.   
Mi mirada se detenía en tus manos, torpes hasta para sujetar tus prendas, nunca fuiste así. Tus ojos, decaídos, observando un perdido punto en el suelo, sin querer verme.   
―No tienes que irte, Aphelios ―repetí y detuviste tus acciones. Podía sentir el ruego en cada parte de tu ser, sentía tu mente batallando una disputa contigo mismo sin saber que hacer―. Sé que intentas cuidarme del exterior, de tu vida, Phel… ¿No crees que puedo defenderme solo?   
Una orgullosa sonrisa te hizo voltear a mí. Tus dedos soltaron las patéticas prendas y te arrastraste con velocidad hasta sentarte frente mi cuerpo. Nuestras miradas buscaban control, dominación, quién ganaría una discuta que llevaba perdiendo por años.   
―Sólo hoy ―lograste decir, trabándote incluso al hacerlo.   
Busqué tu marcada mano y la llevé hasta mi cuello, nuestras marcas quedaban a la perfección una con la otra y, a la vez, podías abrazarme en una pequeña caricia que bastaba para hacer feliz a este no vivo cuerpo.   
―Y mañana, y mañana, mañana y, también, mañana.   
Aprestaste tus labios. Querías insultarme, refutar y llamarme loco, patético… Este año seguro hubieses usado un nuevo insulto, pero algo te retenía. Cerraste tus ojos y me rodeaste con fuerza, tanta fuerza como la que yo tenía y no dudabas en usar cuando gozabas la oportunidad.   
No sé qué año es, sólo sé que es un 31 de octubre, única fecha en la que podía verte porque tú lo pactaste así. A partir de hoy, recordaría todos los días que vendrán a tu lado y conmemoraré Halloween como la fecha en la que decidiste quedarte.   
Como la fecha en dónde comenzamos a ser felices, juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme <3\. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
